


Legacy

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Arguing, F/M, Hearing Voices, Hope, Kissing, Reminiscing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Reyna isn't giving up on him, not when he needs her. Octavian won't ruin Camp Jupiter any further. Venus is a fangirl.
Relationships: Octavian/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Legacy

Octavian had been found near the road. The blast had sent him all the way out of the camp and it was a wonder he was still alive, but as Reyna knew, even the most cowardly Roman would refuse to die until his job was complete. The only question she still had was, 'what was that job exactly?'.

"Reyna, Frank needs you." Hazel informed her. They were still in Camp Half-Blood, despite needing to head back to Camp Jupiter, she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. Octavian was her problem, always had been and until he or she died, he would be. She couldn't leave while he was still there.

"Thank you, Hazel." Reyna looked up at the blonde boy on the cot, she wasn't sure if wise to leave him alone.

"I'll stay here until you get back." Hazel offered.

Reyna nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you."

Reyna left the girl to her own devices and left the infirmary. Frank was standing right outside the door. 

"You understand that you could have got me yourself, yes?" 

The son of Mars wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't trust myself around him."

Reyna nodded in understanding, "I understand, Frank, it is hard to be around near him while knowing he worked with Gaea."

Frank sighed, nodding and looking thankful.

"Now," Reyna said, getting on track, "what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Frank smiled, "I wished to ask for your permission to officialy date Hazel. I know, I should be asking Nico, but I wanted to ask you first because I know how you feel about co-workers dating each other." 

Reyna felt a small part of her squealing with his sweet Frank was with Hazel, but she quickly toned it down, angry at her inner Venus for showing itself. 

"You have my consent, Frank. Though, I must say, you will have to ask Nico for his permission."

Frank nodded, grinning, "Thank you, Reyna, I promise I won't let you down!" 

As he ran into the infirmary, forgetting about Octavian, she couldn't help but grin, knowing that he wouldn't let her down. Frank never had.

"Reyna."

Reyna looked to find Frank standing there again.

"He's awake."

Reyna's eyes widened and she nodded, following Frank into the building.

"Reyna!" Hazel exclaimed, looking scared.

Reyna looked at the boy lying on the cot. Octavian stared back at her. She saw something though, something no normal traitor would show. Regret.

"Frank, Hazel, leave us." She spoke, her commanding tone getting the point across. 

Once they were alone, she narrowed her eyes at him as she sat in the edge of the cot. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Octavian."

He looked away, anywhere but her eyes, "I know." His voice was scratchy and croaky.

"Start."

Octavian frowned, "Before I start, I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought I could take it. She didn't stop though... She didn't stop..." His voice trailed off and he started shaking.

Reyna reached out and smacked on the arm lightly, "Octavian, get to the point, now."

He shook out of it and tried to nod, but it just looked like a pained penguin trying to turn it's invisible neck.

"It started a few weeks before Jason disappeared. He was saying something about my augeries, though I don't remember what, and I got mad. I kept it to myself though, but I remember, there was a voice. It was in my head. wouldn't leave. I tried praying to my grandfather for help, but he wouldn't do anything. It kept coming-" he started coughing and heaving. Nothing came out though. 

Reyna reached out and tentatively rubbed his shoulder. She thinks she understands what he was trying to say. Gaea took over his mind using his anger and resentment towards everyone.

She reached over and grabbed the nectar on the table. "Here." She handed it to him and he took it with shaky hands. He reached out to put it back, but he almost dropped it. 

"Sorry. " he said after she caught it.

She shook her head, "Continue."

He nodded, "It kept coming back after I got mad. I'd be arguing with you and there'd be this voice in my head that I was arguing with too. Soon, right after Jason disappeared, it turned into where it felt like I was arguing with myself. It was scary. I was trapped in my own head. They day Percy got there, I went to you, trying to tell you, but I ended up leaving because a part of my mind said I could do it on my own. I didn't have control over my mind after that. I started second guessing everything, turning my own words against me... "

Reyna couldn't help it, but she felt bad for him, just a little. She remembered him going to her that day, going into her office, looking like he was trying to say something, but then leaving. She felt bad for not saying anything to help, not questioning his behavior. But, she also knew he was lying about when it started. It must have started right after the Titan war, because that was when he stopped acting like himself and more like a cocky actual SON of Apollo. He was just Apollo's grandson.

"Octavian." She said.

The blonde didn't look up, he'd fallen asleep.

Reyna sighed. She found that she missed the old Octavian. The one who was quiet, didn't mind her complaining to him 24/7, because that happened quite often during the Titan war. 

"Reyna? Are you alright? Frank said he woke up." Jason said from the entrance of the infirmary.

Reyna sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jason. So far, I believe Gaea took control of his mind."

Jason nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, well, are you coming to dinner?"

Reyna shook her head.

"Okay. I'll let Frank know."

Jason left and Reyna was left in peace again. She sat in silence for a long while, watching the pale, blonde boy on the cot. She felt herself getting sleepy a little while later and closed her eyes, allowing the welcoming tug of sleep to pull her in.

———Time Skip———

Reyna woke to someone shaking her.

"Reyna."

Reyna's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at Octavian. He was sitting up and holding his side. He was paler than usual.

"what are you doing?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm and trying to get him to lie back down.

He grunted and laid back, "The Apollo kid took me to eat with everybody else, I didn't want to wake you up."

She frowned and shook her head, "Next time, please do."

Octavian laughed a bit, "You're insinuating that there'll be a next time. The guy said I'm free to go when you see fit."

"Good. We need to get back to Camp and start on the repairs as soon as possible." 

He looked down, " Look, I don't think it's a great idea for me to be there for the time being. After everything that I did, you know. I'll be fine here for a bit. "

Reyna gave him a blank look, "You can't be serious. It'll be fine. You were being controlled by Gaea, it wasn't your fault. We need you there, Octavian. "

He sighed and shook his head, "No, you don't. I can't access my abilities, I've already tried. I'm useless. I'm not even a demigod, Reyna. I'm a legacy.I'm not as powerful."

Reyna stood and pursed her lips, "I'll be back. I'm going to grab something to eat."

She left the infirmary physically, but her mind stayed there. She didn't understand Octavian's reasoning. He was needed as much as Hazel and Frank and Dakota. They were all needed, everyone had a part to play. Octavian might not be able to access his foresight abilities, but he was still needed. 

She surprised herself at how she'd gone from not trusting him at all to trusting him completely again. He was the same Octavian who had sat with her when Jason had denied her advances. The same one who talked with her and convinced her not to kill the demigods who sided with the Titans. He hadn't given up on her leadership, just failed to agree with it at times. She had stopped believing in him after Jason disappeared and he started distancing himself, staying in the temples more than helping her. She had given up on him, and she'd be damned if she was giving up on him again.

"Reyna! Hey, why's Octavian acting weird. Weirder than usual, anyway. " Percy asked.

Reyna smiled at Percy, "He's back to normal, Percy. it's how he used to be."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, alright then. He's still weird."

Reyna nodded a little. She went past him and grabbed food. She walked back to the infirmary with her food in her hands. Suddenly, at the oddest of times, Venus' words came back to her, 'You'll never find love in a demigod, Reyna '. Octavian had said he wasn't a demigod, he was a legacy. That's when it hit her. The way Venus had said a _demigod_ and looked confused while saying it. 

Reyna quickly diverged her path and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. She entered the cabin and located Piper, reaching over and dragging her out. 

"Reyna!" Piper exclaimed.

" Piper, is it possible that your mother meant that I could find love in a legacy? " she asked hurriedly.

Piper's eyes widened. "Well, maybe, yes. It's certainly possible, why?"

Reyna shook her head and left , heading back to the infirmary. She wasn't going to leave Octavian here, not while Camp Jupiter needed him, not while SHE needed him. She needed his advice, however sarcastic and sadistic it could be. She needed his assuring words when she lost a warrior to the battle, however uncomfortable and embarrassed he was giving it. Octavian was her partner, her friend, as he used to be. For one mistake, no matter how big it had been, she wasn't about to let it destroy the, albeit strange, friendship they had cultivated growing up in the legion.

"Oh, Reyna. Hi-" Octavian was cut off as Reyna shoved him into the wall, regretting it slightly when he flinched in pain. 

She pressed her lips to his, startling him. She moved her lips against his. After a moment, Reyna felt hands attach to her hips, and he started kissing back. Their lips moved in sync. She poked his bruised side and, when he opened his mouth to protest, her tongue slipped into his mouth and wrapped around his as they fought for dominance, Reyna reigning victorious. 

when she finally pulled away from him, he was red in the face and trying not to look her in the eyes. 

"What- what was that for?" He stammered.

She kept him pressed against the wall and smiled, "I'm not giving up on you again."

He let out a shaky breath and turned red, " How'd you know that I'd let you kiss me? "

"I didn't." She took that moment to swoop back in and press against him again. 

If you asked anybody there, at Camp Half-Blood, they'd tell you she was crazy for falling for somebody like Octavian, same could be said in Camp Jupiter but with a slight more respect. but if you asked the Aphrodite kids, the Venus kids, and Venus herself, they would tell you she had just found the one person who wouldn't turn his back on her. And he didn't. 

The story of Reyna and Octavian was a legacy strongly upheld in Camp Jupiter to this very day.


End file.
